1. Field of the Invention
This invention represents an improvement in systems of the type that modify the setting surrounding a given space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art systems, this change has been accomplished either by turning three triangular prisms of a vertical movable axis with three decors on its faces, or by the continuous lifting of curtains symbolizing different scenes.
In the prior art, scenery modifications have been accomplished by the combined action of mechanisms that change a limited part of the environment surrounding a given space.